<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lies by YXxXxXY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156114">Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY'>YXxXxXY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ardyn's daughter! reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chocobros/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to me, my dear,” Ardyn called for you, his hand outstretched. You didn't move -- couldn’t move.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. It wasn’t supposed to go like this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n), what is he talking about?” Prompto’s shaky voice broke you from your stupor, and you threw yourself between them and Ardyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let you hurt them!” you cried.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Please, don’t do what I think you’re about to do. Please, Dad, I’m begging you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“My own flesh and blood, defying me?” Ardyn smirked. You could hear the small intakes of breath from the three boys behind you, and you knew. Knew that you were no longer welcome. As your arms fell to your sides, a hand grasped your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is not your blood,” Ignis said. “She is not your flesh. She is our friend, and friend to the Chosen King.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never told them, my little sun?” Ardyn sounded vaguely hurt as a hand went to his chest. “I’m hurt. Honestly, why ever didn’t you tell them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know the answer to that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I shouldn’t be so shocked, should I? After all, when a child is punished for their honesty, they begin to lie.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>